Talk:Talok
Talok's timeline A note on Talok's timeline. Talok claimed to have served under T'Pol during the Tomed Raid. This could be a lie, but absent evidence to that effect, the testimony of the episode's dialogue should be respected. If Talok served under T'Pol and the High Command during the Tomed Raid, then he'd been deep-cover on Vulcan for decades. 18:32, January 24, 2006 :Is it possible that Talok was a time-traveller or a temporal agent? It might explain why he does not look like the Romulans of TOS (both his make-up and clothing), how he had learned of T'Pol's involvement in the Tomed mission and what he tells V'Las at the end of "Kir'Shara" - that the reunification of the Vulcan and Romulan people is "only a matter of time". --Defiant 23:39, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::All of those accounts are easily explainable in universe without time travel. The fact of the matter is that all Romulans we saw in ENT had the TNG era look to them, not the TOS look. In addition, the uniforms seen worn by the Romulans involved in the Drone ship stuff were also of the Nemesis era, so therefore that simply is what the ENT ones wore. Knowledge of T'Pol's involvement at Tomed could either come from honestly having been there, under T'Pol's command (as an undercover agent), or by having access to records of the events, which an undercover agent, especially some early form of Tal Shiar, would most definitely have had without needing time travel. The last line, that the reunification is "only a matter of time", there is absolutely zero evidence of time travel. First off, we do not even know of a time period when that reunification has succeeded, and all evidence that we have indicates that it will not be in the form of a Romulan takeover of Vulcan, but rather a pro-Vulcan movement on Romulus (such as the involvement of Ambassador Spock). As I said, though, we have no evidence of any future success, and therefore no timeline for someone to have come from. Lastly, "it is only a matter of time" is a common figure of speech for something you are deeming, or trying to make seem inevitable. You can here it in half of the speeches about the Iraq war today, and as far as I know there is not a time traveler in the Bush administration. No, there is no evidence of time travel or being a temporal agent here. One final nail in the coffin is that the entire storyline of temporal agents, temporal cold wars, and temporal war proper, all was intended by the writers to end at the beginning of season 4, with the events of "Storm Front" in 1944. Since this episode is considerably later in the season, it is well outside the intended super arc. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Rank insignia Did we see Talok's Vulcan major rank insignia? -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 01:07, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Vulcan Civil War? The end of the article points to Talok showing the Romulans' involvement in the Vulcan Civil War. However, the Vulcan Civil War is listed in other pages (verify by doing a search for it) as being just prior to the Time of Reawakening, much earlier in Vulcan's history. Vulcan history isn't my strong point, but this needs clarification. Were there two civil wars, (in which case we need disambiguation) or does one have a more 'proper' name? 06:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :The term "civil war" really doesn't belong there, certainly not as proper nouns suggesting it was the formal name for a conflict. I'll change it to something like "political strife," which is far more fitting given the actual events. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC)